


Sunset on the Fury Road

by Keller_Bloom



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keller_Bloom/pseuds/Keller_Bloom
Summary: A short drabble exploring that first sunset between Nux and Capable on the War Rig.Whomptober 2020Prompt No 14: Is something burning? : Branding| Heat Exhaustion| Fire
Relationships: Capable & Nux (Mad Max), Capable/Nux (Mad Max)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Sunset on the Fury Road

The War Rig tore steadily along the Fury Road, its giant wheels leaving scars in the sand. The merciless burning eye in the sky was sinking below the horizon, casting orange light amongst the cloudless blue in its slow blink to black.

Soon the fire in the air would begin to cool as the blackness took hold, throttling out the warmth with its icy fingers. Nux wondered if the shiny breeder, whose head lay against his shoulder, would realise this. Her thin floaty garb didn’t look like it would protect her much from the cold, and her skin didn’t burn from the sickness fever like his did. She might not have ever felt the biting cold of night or rejoiced in its cooling embrace like he and his other half-life brothers had.

His fingers itched as they sat unmoving in the turret of the rig. His hands had not been this idle or twitchy since the day he'd taken on his final brand, and had the knot of gears scorched into his chest by one of his brothers. It was a symbol of his becoming and had been a source of immense pride. He had not cried out once during the process, not even when the smell of his own burning skin had smoked up into his lungs and nearly choked him. The healing process has been long and arduous. He had had to fight the urge to scratch and pick at the scabbed and swollen burns for a long time. Still, he had endured then because of what the pain had meant to him. He was no longer just a black thumb, he had become a War Boy and his body had become one with the machines. He could enter Valhalla at last, to be reborn, shiny and chrome.

He glanced sideways again at the pure skinned thing leaning against him. She had hair the same colour as the burning sky. It shone as red as the branding iron that had been used to scar his flesh. It was as though she had lit a fire and had chosen to wear it as armour. It was a flaming helmet of hair.

Her skin was pale like his, though hers did not carry the sickly pallor of a half-life but glowed with the paleness of one who had never had to endure the burning sands of the wastelands.

He looked at her sideways again and, without thinking, lifted a twitching finger to touch a tendril of that fiery hair. She made no objection and so he wrapped it around his finger. She sighed softly in response. He knew that this touch was forbidden. Immortan Joe, the God who walks, did not allow anyone to touch his property. But Nux knew now that he was an outcast. He would not see the gates of Valhalla and enjoy the sweetness of paradise after today. Besides his hands lay still again now that the soft tress was curled around his dirty finger like a spiralled scar. A new scar to add to his collection. He was mesmerised by its touch.

She felt heavier against him, and he turned proper to look at her face. Her eyes were hooded and tired, dark shadows lingered there, unhealthy ones. The heat and the sand could do that to you if you’re not used to it. He suspected that she and her friends were not.

She squinted her tired eyes against the setting red and shivered with the new cold. Across her nose and cheeks, he could see the faintest reddening of an exposure burn. It was no more than a flush of pink now but later it would radiate its own sticky heat and sting to the touch.

He moved, removed his goggles and passed them to her. She put them on without question, seeming relieved to have something to protect her watering eyes from the ache of the light. He moved his arm to cover her bare shoulders and she snuggled into him closer than before, her cool skin a blessed relief against his ever burning flesh. Beneath them the low rumble of the rig whirred comfortingly onwards, taking them further from the Citadel and closer to the fabled Green Place.

Looking out across the glowing sky she whispered, “It’s beautiful.”

And though he had never considered it as such before, tonight he had to agree that he thought the same.


End file.
